El dragón de Kioto (se da en adopcion -mandar mensaje-)
by erendir
Summary: Nadie sabía el poder que Issei Hyodo poseía, a excepción de alguien que halló algo que no buscaba. Ahora el curso de la historia de los Hyodo cambia, siendo la ciudad de Kioto donde la misma iba a continuar.
1. Prologo

High School DxD no es de nuestra propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Hacemos esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—comentarios normales

—"pensamientos"

—*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*

— [Ddraig, Albion, etc]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Prólogo:

**LA DECISIÓN**

* * *

Yahuro era un youkai bastante antiguo, pues su edad superaba los dos mil años. Había recorrido el país del sol naciente durante toda su vida y en ningún momento se había cansado de ello. Durante su juventud no fue nadie importante, pues no poseía talentos destacables ni era un gran guerrero. Fueron años duros, pues por aquel entonces la línea que separaba el mundo de los humanos del mundo sobrenatural era prácticamente inexistente. Por aquel entonces las guerras entre humanos y sobrenaturales eran bastante frecuentes por el sentimiento de superioridad de los no humanos. Eran más fuertes biológicamente y contaban con el poder de la Magia. Los humanos casi siempre tenían las de perder, de no ser por aquellos que salían en su ayuda.

Yahuro, como ser despreciado por los suyos, ayudaba a aquellos humanos que no le temían ni le atacaban, que no eran muchos por el miedo que éstos tenían hacia los youkais, un terror más que ganado, pero no por ello dejó de intentarlo.

Conforme pasaron los siglos los humanos fueron madurando. Avanzaron en muchos aspectos, siendo su número uno de los más importantes. Desarrollaron la música, la ciencia, el arte, la cultura…, en definitiva, la civilización. Y al tiempo que los humanos avanzaban como especie, él lo hacía en sabiduría. No era un guerrero, pero los años, la guerra y la experiencia le dieron conocimientos así como sabiduría.

Entonces llegó el momento en que la Reina Yasaka le pidió que se convirtiera en uno de sus consejeros cuando Japón comenzó con su propia era feudal. Yahuro conocía todo sobre la civilización humana y Yasaka quería evitar guerras con éstos por el bien de ambas especies. Con los siglos Yahuro se ganó la confianza de la Reina, siendo uno de los principales consejeros.

Fue gracias a Yahuro que muchos poseedores de Sacred Gears y Longinus se volvieron guardianes de la paz, intermediadores entre humanos y youkais. Tenía un gran pico de oro y no mentía jamás, ni siquiera a sus peores enemigos.

Los siglos continuaron pasando y cada vez más el mundo humano se separaba del sobrenatural, sobre todo con el avance de la ciencia y la tecnología humana, con sus pros y sus contras. Japón tuvo que abrirse al mundo y llegaron las guerras con el exterior cuando en los últimos siglos nada más que había conocido guerras civiles. Yahuro se aterró y maravilló durante el siglo XX y principios del XXI, pues a pesar de las cosas horribles que pasaban en el mundo humano, también había luces entre sus sombras.

Y fue durante uno de los viajes de Yahuro que dio por casualidad con algo que no esperaba encontrar. Fue mientras paseaba por la ciudad de Kuoh. No era la primera vez que la visitaba, pero no era un lugar muy frecuentado debido a que aquel territorio humanos estaba bajo la jurisdicción de la Casa Belial, una Casa de la Facción de los Demonios, con quienes los youkais no habían tenido buenos tratos hasta hacía unos trescientos años, más o menos. Había tregua entre ambas Facciones luego de la Gran Guerra sobrenatural, pero era mejor que cada uno se mantuviera en sus territorios.

Pero a Yahuro aquello no le importó. Tenía entendido que había ocurrido un gran suceso que involucraba a la antigua gobernante de la ciudad y un exorcista de la Iglesia Católica, pero ahora eso ya no era de importancia.

Mientras paseaba por un pequeño parque de la ciudad algo llamó su atención. Reconocía aquella presencia…, una Sacred Gear. Con paso tranquilo caminó por las calles hasta la casa de donde surgía aquella presencia. Con gran facilidad se internó, intentando no despertar a los habitantes de aquella casa ni alertar a los vecinos. La casa era humilde, sin apenas lujos, y sus tres habitantes eran humanos normales y corrientes…, o al menos así eran los dos padres.

Yahuro se adentró en la habitación del único retoño de aquel matrimonio, creando un pequeño hechizo, el cual colocó sobre el cuerpo del pequeño que debía tener entre ocho y diez años. Aquel hechizo era para analizar la Sacred Gear, para comprobar su nivel y si era una Longinus o no. Para su asombro, aquel niño no solo portaba una Sacred Gear, sino que era el portador de una poderosa y peligrosa Longinus…, la Boosted Gear. Aquello era algo que no lograba comprender. ¿Acaso los sobrenaturales de aquella ciudad no se habían percatado? Si supieran que aquel niño poseía tal don, estaba seguro de que ya se lo habrían llevado del regazo de sus padres.

Con gran prisa creó un hechizo que cubrió toda la habitación para que nadie se percatara de su presencia ni pudiera escucharle, ni siquiera aquel pequeño niño. Una vez que hubo comprobado que no había peligro ni era espiado, realizó una llamada mágica. Un círculo mágico fue creado en el suelo y de él apareció una hermosa mujer que parecía una reina sacada de viejos relatos. La mujer sostenía entre sus brazos a una niña que rondaba entre los seis y ocho años. La niña, que poseía los mismos rasgos que su madre, daba cabezadas, pero no parecía querer dormir aun cuando su cuerpo así se lo pedía.

—Jouo-sama –Habló el youkai mientras hacía una profunda reverencia.

—*Yahuro, es tarde. ¿A qué debo el placer de tu llamada?*

—Es un asunto urgente.

—*Soy toda oídos.*

—Verá… He encontrado a un usuario de Sacred Gear –Los ojos de la Reina Yasaka se entrecerraron levemente–. Hablo sin temor a equivocarme. Se trata del actual portador del Dragón Rojo Ddraig, el Dragón Celestial Rojo, el Sekiryuutei.

Ahora sí, el rostro de la líder de la Facción del Oeste mostró que tanto le impactaba aquella noticia. Era extraño tener a portadores de Longinus en aquel país, pues pocos habían llevado tales dones en toda la historia de las Longinus. Pero que le dijera que encima de todo llevaba al poderoso Dragón Rojo…

—*Quiero verle.*

Yahuro asintió y volteó el círculo mágico para que Yasaka pudiera contemplar al pequeño niño dormido.

—Diría que es dos años mayor que su hija, Jouo-sama.

—*Eso parece.*

La habitación quedó en completo silencio mientras por la mente de la Reina Yasaka circulaban las mismas preguntas que atormentaban a Yahuro.

—*Hay que traerlo a Kioto, a la Kioto humana.*

— ¿Jouo-sama?

—*Quiero que se le mantenga bajo vigilancia y protección, a él y a sus padres. Que esté en Kioto lo hará más fácil.*

—Entendido. Me informaré sobre los padres de forma más profunda.

—*Una oferta de trabajo imposible de rechazar, ¿verdad?*

—Ha leído mis pensamientos, Jouo-sama.

—*Bien. Quiero que me informéis de cualquier avance.*

—Por supuesto.

Dicho esto el holograma mágico desapareció, y con ello la imagen de la Reina Yasaka y su pequeña hija, dejando al youkai Yahuro solo frente a la cama durmiente del niño.

—El Sekiryuutei… Cargas con un poderoso don, pequeño. Me temo que no podrás tener una vida tranquila y normal. Un don maldito, eso son las Longinus.

Sin nada más que hacer ahí, el youkai se marchó y comenzó a preparar todo lo necesario para trasladar a aquella familia hasta Kioto tal y como había pedido su Reina. Nuevamente tenían a un portador de Longinus en aquel país… ¿pero para bien o para mal?

* * *

**Ésta idea surgió luego de una discusión que mantuve con mis colaboradores de una de mis historias en colaboración (obviamente jajaja). Creo que nunca ha sido tratada una idea como ésta. ¿Cómo es que los youkais no se dieron cuenta de que Issei portaba una Sacred Gear? O quizás se dieron cuenta pero pensaban que era una débil y no le dieron importancia. A saber lo que pasó por la cabeza del creador de ésta serie.**

**Nuevamente aviso que ésta es una historia que tengo pensado en que sea de colaboración, así que estoy buscando colaborador/a. Si alguien está interesado, que me mande un mensaje privado.**

**Requisitos:**

**-Buena escritura y redacción.**

**-Mente abierta.**

**-Se pedirá un email para añadir a Drive o Evernote.**

**-Verdadero interés (entiéndase no decir sí y luego olvidarse por completo de la historia).**

**Creo que eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos !**


	2. Kioto - parte 01

High School DxD no es de nuestra propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Hacemos esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

—comentarios.

—"pensamientos".

—*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

— [Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Historia en colaboración con ****Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel**

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

**También podéis leer las suyas en su perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

**KIOTO - PARTE 01**

* * *

— ¡Hyodo Issei, si no bajas ahora te juro que no habrá desayuno! —gritaba una madre molesta desde la cocina mientras su esposo escondía su sonrisa detrás de su periódico e intentaba fingir que leía desinteresadamente.

—Oh mira, finanzas.

El esposo supo en el momento en el que la mujer posó su mirada sobre él que había sido descubierto, pues la clara molestia en la cara de su esposa era visible para todos

— ¡Papá, no alientes su actitud!

—Tranquila mamá, no es nada del otro mundo que un niño no quiera levantarse a las cinco de la mañana. Y ahora que recuerdo, ¿por qué se está levantando a las cinco de la mañana?

En verdad tenía la mente en otras cosas y no recordaba el motivo de que estuvieran despiertos cuando el sol ni siquiera comenzaba a asomarse, ni siquiera las primeras luces del alba.

— ¿En serio no puedes recordar lo importante que es este día? —La mujer suspiró mientras dejaba sus utensilios de cocina en una caja luego de terminar de preparar el desayuno—. ¡Hoy es el día en el que nos mudamos a Kioto!

—…oh, cierto. No me acordaba. Me disculpo.

.

(Flashback)

.

_La empresa en la cual trabajaba el señor Hyodo era del pueblo, nada ostentosa ni importante a excepción de aquella pequeña región del país. No tenía competencia a nivel nacional, así que era poco conocida fuera de la región. Era raro que despidieran a la gente en dicha empresa, a no ser que un empleado metiera la pata hasta el fondo, cosa bastante anormal, o que la empresa sufriera una crisis, como la que pasaba actualmente, pero por alguna extraña razón había sido llamado al despacho de su jefe, y eso le alarmó. ¿Habría cometido un grave error? Y en dicho caso, ¿cuál y cuándo? O acaso… ¿iba a ser despedido por los recortes?_

_El Sr. Hyodo se movía nerviosamente en su asiento. Su jefe lo había solicitado en su oficina y, con los recientes recortes que habían tenido a lo largo del mes, creía que le había llegado el turno de ser despedido. El hombre ya estaba pensando en diferentes trabajos que podría obtener para que su familia no sufriera y pudiera continuar normalmente, incluso si tomara todo de él, mientras su familia estuviera feliz, sería suficiente._

—_Hyodo-san, le están esperando._

_Se alisó la corbata por centésima vez y caminó hacia la oficina de su jefe, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera a ser despedido. Sin embargo, en lugar de encontrar a su jefe, encontró a otro hombre más viejo y con una cara mucho más estoica que la de su jefe así como un segundo hombre que aparentaba estar en sus treinta altos, lo cual lo confundió. El hombre sentado en el escritorio le indicó con la mirada un asiento libre donde el Hyodo procedió a sentarse y no tardó en tomar la palabra _

—_Veo que está confundido, señor… _

—_Hyodo._

—_Hyodo-san, hace unos meses la compañía fue comprada por mi persona y, como seguramente habrá notado, he estado deshaciéndome de personas innecesarias para la empresa._

_El tono del hombre dejaba en claro que era alguien importante y el traje formal que portaba ciertamente daba la imagen de alguien con mucho dinero, lo cual le hizo un nudo en el estómago_

—_Si._

—_Bueno, gracias a eso, muchos lugares están completamente vacíos y abiertos para que nuevas personas los tomen, usted lleva trabajando en esta compañía por…_

—_Doce años..._

—_Doce años —fue pronunciado con sorpresa, casi como si no hubiera despedido a personas con el doble de tiempo en la empresa que él—. Bueno, Hyodo-san, gracias a los recientes despidos, existe una vacante en las oficinas de Kioto, la cual quiero que usted tome —el hombre había deslizado un papel hacia el señor Hyodo, quien lo miraba incrédulo_

_Si bien era cierto que llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en la empresa había muchas más personas con muchos más años esperando para una oportunidad de ir a las oficinas de Kioto, puesto que era el centro de toda su empresa y tenían muchas mejores prestaciones y servicios médicos para los empleados. Mirando el papel que estaba frente a él, se dio cuenta de que eran especificaciones del trabajo ofrecido. No tardó más de unos segundos en ver que era mucho mejor que su actual trabajo, pues incluso estaba explicado que aquél sueldo estaba adaptado a la calidad de vida superior de la ciudad de Kioto._

— _¿Necesita tiempo para pensarlo? —el hombre frente a él parecía ligeramente molesto con su ceja alzada y su porte elegante, por lo que negó rápidamente_

—_No, señor, aceptó el trabajo._

—_Bien, ahora quiero que llene estos formularios y me los traiga al final del día._

—_Claro, con su permiso._

_El Hyodo más viejo estaba a punto de salir cuando Yahuro, el hombre que había estado escuchando en silencio toda la reunión, dio a conocer su presencia finalmente_

—_Hyodo-san —llamó Yahuro al mencionado, quien se detuvo de golpe, volteando para verle—. Parece que esto le ha sorprendido._

—_B—bueno, no me esperaba algo así. Sinceramente…, pensé que iba a ser despedido._

_Yahuro sonrió con culpa._

—_Es entendible ese tipo de pensamiento cuando la empresa pasa por una crisis y tu jefe te llama al despacho, y me disculpo por hacerle pasar un mal rato._

—_N—no, no tiene que disculparse._

—_Aun así lo haré. Y ahora iré al grano: como bien ha visto en el contrato, comenzará en su nuevo trabajo dentro de dos semanas, por lo que deberá buscar piso, escuela para su hijo y otros menesteres, ¿no es así?_

—_Por supuesto._

—_En ese caso, si me permite, puedo recomendarle una zona así como una escuela. Obviamente he tenido en cuenta su nuevo salario. Pero no tiene que hacerlo si no lo desea, o si encuentra una oferta mejor._

—_Claro, puede decirme. Lo tendré muy en cuenta._

_Era bien sabido por miembros del mundo sobrenatural que tanto la Facción de los Youkais como _

_Yahuro sonrió alegre. La zona residencial así como la escuela estaban muy cerca de la vía principal que conectaba la Kioto humana de la Kioto youkai, lo cual les permitiría desempeñar mejor el trabajo de vigilancia de la familia Hyodo, sobre todo del único hijo del matrimonio._

_Una vez la charla hubo finalizado, Yahuro se despidió para volver a Kioto e informar a su reina que su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Pronto el Sekiryuutei de aquella época estaría en Kioto bajo su protección y vigilancia y quizás, en un futuro no muy lejano, podría convertirse en el guardián de ambas ciudades, youkai y humana, aunque también estaría el peligro latente, pues estaban hablando del Sekiryuutei…, y era bien conocido su historial._

.

(Fin flashback)

.

La mujer suspiro, no sabiendo si reír por lo despistado que era su esposo o sentirse frustrada por que olvidara un evento tan importante en sus vidas como este. Honestamente, era un poco reacia a dejar Kuoh, puesto que había nacido y crecido en ella, pero el nuevo trabajo de su esposo lo exigía.

Parpadeando, la mujer recordó la razón de su enojo

— ¡Ise, despierta de una vez! —Rugió enojada de nuevo, usando el don de cualquier mujer de enojarse en el acto.

Su esposo la vio con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, recordando todas las veces que había sido el causante de su ira instantánea y temblando levemente ante el inminente castigo de su hijo.

Su hijo…

El comprendía que no quisiera irse. Demonios, ni siquiera él quería irse del todo; sin embargo, era necesario para la estabilidad de su familia que se movieran a Kioto, dado que su nuevo empleo lo estaba esperando. Además, el salario era bastante más cuantioso y tenía mejor horario, así que podrían vivir comodísimamente en Kioto, mucho mejor que allí.

Pero un niño no puede entender de estabilidad y finanzas, no puede comprender que la situación en Kuoh no era de las mejores y que en Kioto podrían estar mucho mejor posicionados y con menos riesgos de perder el empleo. Un niño solamente podía comprender que lo estaban separando de su mejor amigo, sus recuerdos más preciados y lo único conocido por toda su corta vida, lo cual ciertamente no era muy bienvenido, mucho menos cuando el cambio era tan abrupto y sin previo aviso

—Tranquila mamá, yo iré a despertarlo.

Suspirando, el esposo se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, ganando una mirada levemente preocupada de su esposa.

No era un secreto para ninguno de los dos que su hijo estaba enojado con ellos por la mudanza y la mujer no estaba segura de cómo reaccionara cuando su padre entrase a su habitación. Si bien ambos estaban seguros de que el coraje de su hijo desaparecería tarde o temprano, no había pasado ni un día desde la noticia y el coraje seguía fresco en su mente y corazón.

Toda la interacción probablemente dañaría a su esposo más de lo que él mismo admitiría, y él no se lo merecía con todas las ocupaciones y preocupaciones que se habían acumulado gracias a todos los cambios que había tenido que tomar últimamente.

XXXXX

El cuarto de Issei era como el de cualquier niño normal, con juguetes esparcidos por el cuarto, ropa tirada por doquier y cientos de dibujos colgados en las paredes o, muchos de ellos, hechos en ellas.

El pequeño niño estaba hecho bolita en su cama con su manta preferida cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza y su juguete favorito apretado fuertemente contra su pequeño cuerpo.

Issei no podía comprender porque sus padres lo obligaban a irse. Él era muy feliz en aquel lugar, por no olvidar que sus abuelos estaban enterrados en aquel pueblo, todos sus recuerdos…, no quería irse.

En su mente rememoraba sus últimos momentos con su amigo Irina, quien se había marchado días antes.

.

(Flashback)

.

_Issei se encontraba en el parque llorando. Su padre acababa de anunciar que se iban a mudar a Kioto por asuntos laborales e Issei había salido corriendo hacia el único lugar que conocía medianamente bien como para estar seguro de no perderse. _

_Issei siempre había sido un buen niño, que hacía siempre lo que le decían y nunca hacia nada que pudiera preocupar a su padres, pero la repentina noticia de su nueva situación había hecho que sus acciones se descontrolaron y ambos padres estaban preocupados por el niño._

—_Hola Ise-kun._

_El Hyodo se limpió las lágrimas, aunque estas no dejaban de salir, para alzar la cabeza. Su mejor amigo estaba de pie frente a él, mirándole con tristeza. El hipo de Issei solo aumentó al recordar el motivo de su actual situación._

—_Irina-kun… Yo…, me marcho… Nos vamos… —Explicó entre hipos._

— _¿Iros? ¿A dónde? —Interrogó mientras se sentaba a su lado._

—_A Kioto._

— _¿Te marchas a Kioto? —Preguntó con sorpresa. Sabía dónde estaba Kioto y había escuchado mucho de aquel lugar, aunque nunca había ido—. Oh, vaya, entonces esto es más fácil._

— _¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestionó Issei con duda en su rostro._

_Irina sonrió ladinamente con tristeza._

—_Que yo también me marcho, aunque a Inglaterra, en Europa, y también es debido al trabajo de mi papá._

_Sus palabras le impactaron tanto como su revelación había impactado a su amigo de toda la vida._

— _¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo te lo ha dicho?_

—_Hoy. Mi papá me lo acaba de decir. Nos iremos mañana mismo, en la noche. Vendrá gente del trabajo de mi papá para llevarse las cosas que no podamos nosotros._

—…

—…

_El silencio reinó entre ambos. Se habían dado nefastas noticias, pues ambos se marcharían de su adorado pueblo para no volverse a ver, seguramente._

—_No me gusta esto… —Murmuró Issei mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas._

—_Ni a mí. Pero esto no quiere decir que dejemos de hablar. ¿Sabes cómo podemos mantener contacto? Le he dicho a mi padre de llamar, pero me ha dicho que no porque las llamadas son muy caras, pero me ha sugerido el correo electrónico._

— _¿El qué?_

—_Correo electrónico. Es como las cartas, pero funciona en internet y es más rápido, además de que no hay que pagar. ¡Vamos a mi casa y te hago uno! ¡Así podremos hablar sin problemas!_

_Levantándose de un salto, Irina agarró la mano de Issei, comenzando a correr hacia casa del Shidou. Nada más entrar Issei pudo afirmar que en verdad se marchaban al día siguiente, pues ya había cosas empaquetadas._

_-Oh, Irina, ¿Qué pasa?-el Señor Shidou nunca espero que su pequeña hija trajera a su amigo, dado que siempre había tratado de ocultar cuánto estaba sufriendo dada su decisión de mudarse a Inglaterra._

_En verdad no había sido por gusto propio aquella decisión, sino por lo ocasionado entre su ex compañero y subordinado Masaomi Yaegaki y la anterior guardián de la ciudad, Cleria Belial si no recordaba mal. Aún le dolía el corazón y el alma haber tenido que acabar con su vida por el amorío prohibido que tenía con la Belial para mantener el status quo. Si no hubiera sido por eso, él podría seguir viviendo en su tierra natal, Japón, y que su hija no tuviera que despedirse de su mejor amigo._

_-¡Traje a Ise-kun para hacerle un correo electrónico!_

_La niña ni siquiera le dio una segunda mirada a su padre antes de entrar como un torbellino furioso a su "oficina", la cual solamente era lugar donde su padre pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de aprender sobre lo sobrenatural._

_-Hola, Shidou-san... ¡Irina-kun, no tan rápido!_

_El señor Shidou no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza resignado, sabiendo perfectamente bien que Issei sería un peligro para la castidad de su hija en un futuro si eso seguía así, pues el joven Hyodo ya mostraba signos pervertidos a pesar de su corta edad. Aunque después bufó divertido recordando que el niño inocente creía que su pequeña princesa era un niño._

_-¿Pasó algo?_

_-Irina trajo a Issei._

_-Ara ara._

_Sonriendo, los padres comenzaron a terminar de empacar, con la esperanza de que el futuro sería mucho mejor para su familia una vez que se establecieran en su nuevo hogar. _

_Mientras tanto Irina se sentó en la silla mientras el ordenador se encendía. Issei quedó maravillado con la máquina, pues en su casa no tenía ordenador ya que no había necesidad de uno. Fueron numerosas las horas que perdieron jugando a juegos en aquella misma máquina. Siguiendo los pasos del padre de Irina, ambos niños pudieron crear un correo para Issei._

— _¡Ya está! ¡Ya tienes tu correo hotmail! —Anunció Irina extasiado—. ¡Ahora también podrás usar MSN Messenger!_

— _¿Y eso qué es?_

—_Es para chatear. Si ambos estamos conectados al mismo tiempo podemos hablar como si estuviéramos frente a frente. ¡Y lo mejor son los zumbidos! ¡Son muy divertidos!_

— _¿Zumbidos?_

—_Sí, mira. Le das aquí y la pantalla tiembla._

— _¿El ordenador tiembla?_

—_No, sólo la pantalla. Ya verás cuándo hablemos._

_En principio sólo le crearía el correo para enseñarle a usar el Messenger, pero al final ambos quedaron jugando a los juegos que la Shidou tenía en su PC. Al final, llegada la hora, el joven Hyodo tuvo que volver a casa para dejar que Irina ayudase a sus padres a empacar el resto de cosas._

—_Bueno…, esta será la última vez que nos veamos cara a cara… —Murmuró Issei con gran tristeza._

—_Es posible, aunque quizás sí lo hagamos cuando seamos mayores. Seguiremos hablando y quizás alguno pueda viajar para ver al otro, aunque necesitaremos mucho dinero para eso. Papá dice que los billetes de avión son caros._

—_Eso espero._

_Ambos se despidieron del otro con un abrazo. Pasarían años hasta que pudieran volver a juntarse, así que debían consolarse con la comunicación online hasta que ese momento llegase._

_El ánimo de Issei mejoró un poco, pero conforme llegaba a casa su buen humor iba desapareciendo. Puede que fuese verdad que podría hablar con su amigo "en cualquier momento", pero aun así no deseaba abandonar su hogar, y escuchar a sus padres hablar del traslado, de su nueva casa y su nueva escuela no hizo sino entristecerle y enfadarle aún más _

.

(Fin flashback)

.

El pequeño Hyodo no entendía porque las cosas tenían que cambiar tan rápido y sin su consentimiento. Él era muy feliz en su casa, con sus amigos, sus compañeros de clase, su heladería preferida, su parque favorito, su escuela…

—Hijo, voy a entrar.

El niño se acurrucó más en su cama, no queriendo escuchar la voz de su padre en ese preciso momento, aunque sabiendo que la conversación que su progenitor venía buscando era inevitable para ambos.

El padre suspiró cuando miro claramente el bulto enredado en sábanas que ahora era su hijo, sabiendo perfectamente bien que esa conversación no sería para nada fácil.

—Hijo, es hora de levantarse. El camión de la mudanza no tardará en llegar. Venga, por favor.

—No quiero… —Escuchó murmurar—. No quiero irme.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. No tenía otra opción.

De pronto las sábanas volaron, dejando ver a un Issei furioso así como lloroso.

— ¡Si la tenías!

—No, y lo sabes. No puedo perder un trabajo seguro. Es probable que no hubiera podido encontrar trabajo fácilmente. Muchos de mis compañeros han tenido que mudarse al no encontrar trabajo aquí. No sé dedicarme a otra cosa, y no estoy para aprender a realizar un nuevo trabajo.

Aquella explicación no pareció satisfacer al infante. En verdad, ninguna de las que había usado había servido para aligerar su humor. Lo entendía, sin duda, pero Issei también debería intentar entenderle a él, tener empatía, pero eso en los niños es difícil, ya se sabe.

Al ver que su hijo no parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer, el adulto suspiro y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta.

—No te avisaremos ni una vez más. Baja a desayunar y ayuda con la mudanza —Ordenó con toda su autoridad, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Issei cogió un peluche y lo lanzó contra la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenía, la cual tratándose de un niño no era precisamente mucha. Hizo una pataleta en su cama pero cuando se hubo calmado un poco se puso las zapatillas y bajo a la cocina para desayunar ante la dura mirada de su madre, la cual no dijo ni una palabra.

Luego del desayuno la familia de tres se puso a terminar con la mudanza, las cajas que llevarían en el coche, así como terminar con las grandes que llevaría el camión. Para cuando éste llego los trabajadores procedieron a mover todas las cajas de una en una y con cuidado mientras los miembros de la familia hacían lo mismo pero colocándolos en el coche. Una vez que la casa estuvo completamente vacía los miembros de la familia Hyodo subieron a su vehículo, saliendo de la cochera, mirando por última vez a su casa.

Issei observó la que había sido su casa desde antes de tener uso de razón. Tuvo ganas de llorar nuevamente pero se aguantó porque no quería entristece aún más a sus padres. Para ellos también era duro, pero como su papá le había explicado, aquel nuevo puesto de trabajo le permitiría darles una vida mejor. A él eso seguía sin importarle porque era muy feliz con su vida actual, pero seguía siendo un niño cuya opinión realmente no importaba a la hora de tomar decisiones, o eso pensaba.

—Bueno, ha llegado el momento. Despidámonos de nuestro antiguo hogar —Dijo el padre de Issei con un tono de nostalgia.

—Adiós casa —Se despidió la mujer con el mismo tono que su marido.

—Adiós… —Musitó Issei, aunque fue percibido por sus progenitores, los cuales se sintieron aún peor.

El vehículo fue arrancado y al poco ya estaba fuera de su garaje rumbo a la salida principal de Kuoh con todas las cosas que pudieran llevarse. El camión de la mudanza, el cual esperaba paciente al vehículo familiar, llevaba el resto. El resto de sus muebles y demás ya estaba en su nuevo hogar, a la espera de su llegada.

El viaje hasta su nueva ciudad fue largo para los tres. En el tren bala apenas tardarían una hora, quizás un par, pero en coche fueron más las horas de trayecto. Tuvieron que realizar varias paradas para descansar o si Issei tenía necesidades.

Cuando finalmente pudieron llegar a lo que sería el comienzo de su nueva vida, Issei mentiría si dijera que no estaba sorprendido con la que sería su nueva vivienda. Una casa de dos pisos, un tanto más grande que la de Kuoh, con un gran patio en comparación a su antiguo hogar, y una cochera. Para una persona normal el cambio ciertamente era significativo, pero para un niño, sobre todo para el hijo del matrimonio, era un cambio brutal. ¿Acaso su padre se había vuelto rico? ¿Tanto iba a ganar como para comprar una casa como esa? ¡Wow!

Mientras su hijo observaba asombrado la casa, ambos padres comenzaron a descargar el equipaje del vehículo, procediendo después a abrir la puerta para que los trabajadores de la mudanza pudieran vaciar el camión. Issei entró disparado, corriendo hacia todos lados, con la curiosidad latiendo con fuerza.

En verdad la casa por dentro no era muy distinta a la de Kuoh, el mismo número de habitaciones, cocina, baño, sala de estar, etc., solo que todo era más moderno ya que su construcción era más reciente respecto a su antigua casa.

— ¡Issei Hyodo, ven a ayudar! —Ordenó su madre.

A regañadientes el niño bajó para ayudar a sus padres a descargar las cajas e ir dejándolas en su lugar correspondiente. Fue una tarea tan pesada y larga como la que había tenido aquella misma mañana, pero subir sus cosas a su nuevo cuarto en parte le emocionó. Dado que cuando hacía eso no tenía ninguna otra caja que llevar a ningún otro lado, paso largo rato explorando su nuevo cuarto, dejando las cosas como más le gustaba, decorándolo.

— ¡Ise, ven un momento! —Escuchó la llamada de su padre. Obedeciendo bajó hasta el primer piso, con su padre esperándole al final de la escalera—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Ven, mira esto —Ambos caminaron hasta una pequeña sala, donde se podía ver una pequeña librería así como objetos varios, pero hubo uno que llamó la atención del muchacho, quién quedó gratamente sorprendido.

— ¡Un ordenador! —Chilló de emoción.

—Espero que ahora puedas hablar con tus amigos.

Si bien el patriarca Hyodo sabía con certeza que no sería lo mismo y que le llevaría tiempo a su pequeño para acostumbrarse, esperaba que aquella máquina ayudase a que la transición no fuera tan pesada para el pequeño.

— ¡Wow eres genial papá! Pero...

— ¿Si, hijo?

— ¿Cómo se usa?

Casi quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza ante su descuido, olvidando el hecho de que su hijo no había tenido nunca una computadora y que obviamente no sabía ni siquiera su funcionamiento adecuado. Después de todo, en casa de los Shidou, era Irina quien siempre manejaba el ordenador, pero solo para jugar a los juegos.

—Ven, vamos a enseñarte —sonriendo, el padre acercó una silla y sentó al infante—. Bien, lo primero que tienes que hacer es…

La madre, quien miraba detrás de la puerta entreabierta, sonrió aliviada. No creía que pudiera soportar ver cómo su hijo y su esposo se hacían daño entre sí, sin embargo, sabía que las cosas se solucionarían mucho más temprano de lo que había esperado

—Mou, tendré que comenzar a desempacar yo sola…

Si bien la señora no tenía ningún problema, ella sabía que su hijo y su esposo no terminarían dentro de un largo rato, pero por intentar alegrar un poco a su retoño decidió no quejarse más. Eso sí, comenzaría con las cosas menos pesadas como podrían ser los utensilios de la cocina, los cuales serían sin duda los primeros en dar uso en su nueva casa.

Los minutos fueron pasando y el reloj acabó dando la hora. Con aquel sonido el cabeza de familia dio por finalizada la clase sobre el correcto uso del ordenador, aunque su hijo se quejó por ello.

—Vamos papá, sigamos —Se quejó haciendo un mohín.

—Lo siento hijo, pero mejor dejarlo para luego, ¿vale? Ya sabes cómo encenderlo y usar el correo así como algunas herramientas, no necesitas más por ahora. Pero mamá ha estado desempacando ella sola. ¿No crees que deberíamos ayudarla como hombres de la casa que somos?

El rostro del infante se volvió pensativo. Por una parte deseaba continuar con la lección y mandar un mensaje a su amigo, pero por otro lado su orgullo como hombre de la casa estaba en juego. Su mamá había estado trabajando mientras ellos estaban con el ordenador, ¡y eso estaba mal! ¡Tenía que ayudar a su mamá!

— ¡Vamos a ayudar a mamá!

— ¡Bien dicho! Seguro que estará encantada. Vamos.

Apagando el ordenador, ambos se dispusieron a ayudar a la única mujer de la casa quien, ciertamente agradeció la ayuda, aunque dedicándole una leve mirada a su esposo. Las horas siguieron pasando hasta llegar la noche. Aún faltaban cosas por sacar y colocar, pero habían tenido suficiente por aquel día. Además, Issei estaba cansado y el hambre llamaba a la puerta.

Debido a que era su primera cena en su nuevo hogar, la comida había sido algo rápida por todo el trabajo que debían hacer, y por eso mismo la señora Hyodo decidió preparar algo especial, lo cual alegró a su marido e hijo. Fue sin duda especial para los tres únicos miembros de la familia. Pero la emoción de Issei estaba en otra cosa, por lo que nada más terminar estaba preparado para marcharse rápidamente.

— ¡Voy a hablar con Irina! —Exclamó Issei mientras se levantaba de la mesa con un brinco.

—Espera hijo —Se apresuró su madre—. Papá, ¿qué hora será en Inglaterra?

Normalmente había enseñado a su hijo a ayudar en las tareas domésticas, como quitar su plato y cubiertos, pero entendía que estaba demasiado excitado en chatear o mandar su primer correo electrónico.

—Hum —El marido se cruzó de brazos, clavando la mirada en el techo ante la atenta mirada del niño, quien no entendía—. Son unas ocho o nueve horas de diferencia, así que serán las doce, más o menos.

—Las doce. Entonces es probable que estén trabajando y en la escuela.

—Bastante probable.

— ¿Has oído? —Preguntó la mujer a su retoño—. Dudo que Irina te responda ahora mismo. Puedes enviarle un mensaje.

—Ohhh… Hm…

Aquello desánimo bastante al niño, quién se había olvidado de aquí pequeño pero crucial detalle, la diferencia horaria. En aquel momento maldijo que la Tierra fuera redonda y tuviera diferentes husos horarios en todo el planeta.

Pero bueno, un mensaje era más que nada. Fue hasta el ordenador, encendiéndolo para meterse en su correo y enviarle un mensaje a Irina. Fue bastante largo, pues le contaba todo, desde que salieran de su anterior casa en Kuoh hasta el momento de sacar las cosas de las cajas, incluyendo que al día siguiente iría a su nueva escuela.

Le llevó tiempo escribir el mensaje porque no tenía habilidad para escribir correctamente en el teclado. Su padre, quien sí tenía experiencia, se ofreció a escribirlo, pero el niño se negó, quería escribirlo él mismo. Además, cuando Irina le mandó su primer mensaje una vez hubo llegado a Inglaterra fue él mismo quien lo escribió, y no quería ser menos.

Una vez hubo terminado, el niño sonrió satisfecho, enviando el mensaje. Su padre se dispuso a irse, pero al ver que tu hijo aún seguía frente al ordenador, mirando la pantalla, se detuvo.

— ¿Qué miras?

—Estoy esperando a que Irina-kun me responda.

—Hijo, ¿recuerdas lo que hemos hablado sobre la diferencia horaria? Dudo que te responda dentro de poco. Si quieres mañana cuando te levantes compruebas y te ha respondido.

—Pero… Buhhh...

Haciendo un mohín, el infante cerró la página del correo, pero no se levantó de la silla. El ordenador tenía instalados algunos juegos recomendados para niños de suegra inundado que por ese día no iban a hacer nada más pensó que tal vez podría jugar un poco.

Ninguno de los padres puso objeción alguna, sino que le dejaron descansar tranquilamente luego de un largo y duro día de mudanza. Pero claro, una cosa era concederle descanso, tiempo libre, y otra cosa era permitirle tirarse muchas horas frente al ordenador y trasnochar. Por eso mismo, cuando llegó una hora adecuada le ordenaron apagar el ordenador e ir a la cama.

No era normal, al menos desde hacía tiempo, que uno de sus padres le acurrucara en la cama. No le molestaba, al contrario, le agradaba, pero seguía siendo algo extraño.

—Sí, yo también pienso que esto ya es raro —Bromeó la señora Hyodo al ver el rostro de su hijo—. Pero he pensado que no estaría mal luego de todo lo experimentado estos últimos días. Sé que es difícil, pues también lo es para nosotros, pero estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, ya verás —Se agachó para depositar un beso en la frente del niño, quien sonrió alegre—. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa. Luego la mujer se levantó de la cama, saliendo del cuarto, dejando que Issei cerrara los ojos con total tranquilidad para descansar como se merecía. Y con aquellas palabras aquel viernes, el primer día de la familia en la ciudad de Kioto, hubo finalizado.

XXXXX

El resto del fin de semana lo aprovecharon para terminar de amueblar la casa, presentarse a los vecinos y explorar un poco el vecindario. No era de las zonas más lujosas de la antigua capital japonesa pero tenía gran encanto. Además, desde su casa podían ver la Torre de Kioto y el templo Kiyomizu-dera no quedaba muy lejos.

En cuando a sus vecinos parecían ser personas bastante amables y educadas. Había desde familias con hijos a pareja de ancianos pasando por solteros y estudiantes. Parecía ser una buena zona para criar a un hijo. Lo más importante para el matrimonio era que la zona de trabajo del cabeza de familia no quedaba muy lejos así como la escuela donde asistiría Issei y su futuro instituto. En la zona también había lugares donde los niños podían jugar, desde salones recreativos hasta algún pequeño parque.

La exploración resultó positiva para los tres miembros de la familia. Tendrían que hacerse a la ciudad, a moverse por ella, a sus nuevos vecinos y demás, pero al igual que todo lo demás, sería simple cuestión de tiempo.

La llegada del lunes supuso el nuevo inicio en la vida de la familia Hyodo. Debido a que ahora no estaban en Kuoh, sino en Kioto, debían acostumbrarse al ritmo de la gran ciudad, lo cual significaba levantarse un poco antes. Padre e hijo tenían los mismos horarios que en su antigua ciudad, pero dado que ahora estaban en una ciudad mucho más grande, el tiempo de desplazamiento era mayor, por lo que la hora de madrugar también debía adelantarse. Puede que solo fuera media hora, pero dicha media hora afectó mucho al ciclo que sus cuerpos ya tenían. Solo era cuestión de tiempo acostumbrarse a su nuevo horario. Acostarse antes para despertarse antes, ¿no?

Con su típica despedida, el señor Hyodo procedió a marchar hacia su nuevo trabajo mientras la mujer y el niño se disponían a partir hacia la nueva escuela de Issei. Dado que solo disponían de un vehículo, madre e hijo tuvieron que ir a pie hasta la nueva escuela del pequeño Issei, la cual se encontraba casi al doble de distancia en comparación a Kuoh. Por eso mismo a la señora Hyodo se le pasó por la cabeza comprar una bicicleta. No había cuesta, era todo llano, y no había grandes calles, calles principales, así que no parecía haber mucho peligro. Si con ello le evitaba a su hijo madrugar casi media hora antes, entonces se podría intentar llevar a cabo

Ambos, madre e hijo, ingresaron en la escuela, siendo guiados por la vicedirectora ya que el propio director estaba ocupado en asuntos importante. Las clases aún no comenzaban ya que madre e hijo habían acudido antes del comienzo de la jornada estudiantil para evitar perder su primera hora.

Para cuando la visita guiada hubo finalizado, la señora Hyodo se despidió de su hijo. Todos los niños ya se encontraban en sus respectivas aulas, pero la nueva profesora de Issei se encontraba en el despacho de la vicedirectora para que pudiera recoger a su nuevo alumno. Una vez se hubo presentado su nueva tutora, Issei fue guiado hasta su nueva clase, donde esperó afuera hasta que fue llamado.

Con gran nerviosismo abrió la puerta, intentando no desviar la mirada, escribió su nombre en la pizarra y entonces si se dio la vuelta para encarar a los que serían sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

—Hola, soy Hyodo Issei. Espero que nos llevemos bien —Se presentó con una ligera reverencia.

XXXXX

Había pasado casi una semana desde que la familia se había mudado a Kioto y las cosas iban relativamente bien. El señor Hyodo estaba contento con el trabajo prometido e Issei se estaba integrando lentamente a sus nuevos compañeros de clase así como se ponía al día con los estudios. El nivel de la antigua capital nipona era mayor al que tenía en Kuoh, así que tenía que aplicarse, pero ya los profesores sabían cómo tratarlo para que se pusiera cuanto antes al día con respecto a sus compañeros.

Por otro lado, la cosa del correo electrónico resultó ser una buena idea de parte de Irina, pues casi todos los días se enviaban mensajes, aunque nunca lograban comunicarse por chat debido a la diferencia horaria. También se hacían a la ciudad, pues la vieja capital tenía muchísimos lugares que visitar, y el fin de semana anterior no tuvieron tiempo de ver mucho por el tema de la mudanza. Pero menos era nada, después de todo.

Como era costumbre para los turistas, ya fuera del país o del extranjero, primero empezaron con los templos más importantes, lugares en los cuales estuvieron el sábado y el domingo casi enteros, pues ocupada mucho tiempo visitarlos adecuadamente, por no olvidar al resto de turista que ralentizaban aún más los recorridos. Aquel fin de semana, el segundo desde que se mudaran a la ciudad, aprovecharon para hacer turismo, visitando los tres templos principales: Kiyomizu-dera, Kinkaku-ji y Ginkaku-ji. Visitar los tres templos consumió sus dos días, sábado y domingo, a pesar de haberse levantado temprano. Los turistas eran muy numerosos y hacían que las colas y recorridos se hicieran bastante lento, pero nada que los tres miembros de la familia no pudieran aguantar. El domingo por la tarde la familia visitó el último templo que les quedaba, Kiyomizu-dera, donde pudieron maravillarse por la plataforma que daba al vacío, una caída de trece metros.

Sin duda eran días en los cuales la familia no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse, a excepción de adaptarse al lugar, pero mientras ellos disfrutaban de su nueva vida en la antigua capital nipona, los youkais andaban un poco revueltos, o por lo menos las altas esferas. La llegada del Sekiryuutei será el principal tema de conversación. La vigilancia sobre la familia era máxima, sobre todo la atención que se ponía en el retoño Hyodo.

Para todos ver al Dragón Rojo, o al menos a su portador, era algo único y que habían presenciado solo una vez en su vida, en aquellos días. La curiosidad era tal que muchos habían intentado acercarse a la familia, pero tuvieron que ser detenidos, incluso algunos bajo seria amenaza, para que desistieran de aquella idea. La misma reina había ordenado que nadie, a excepción de Yahuro, se acercase a los Hyodo, lo cual provocó quejas y malestar entre algunos.

Rememorando aquellos momentos, Yahuro observó satisfecho a los Hyodo desde la banca mientras se fumaba el cigarrillo. Ya tenían al Sekiryuutei en Kioto, el cual se iba adaptando a su nueva vida así como sus padres. Por otra parte ninguna otra Facción parecía saber sobre lo que aquel pequeño escondía en su interior, y eso estaba bien. En cuanto al asunto de Kuoh, los demonios de las religiones abrahámicas no podrían decir nada en su contra, pues la ciudad japonesa se encontraba sin jurisdicción desde lo sucedido entre la anterior guardiana de la ciudad y el exorcista. Seguía siendo territorio demoníaco, aunque sin ninguna cabeza que lo liderase. Tardarían un tiempo hasta que otro llegara.

Un momento oportuno había sido, sin duda. Además, ellos no habían hecho movimiento alguno hacia la familia Hyodo, así que, ¿qué culpa tenían de haber aprovechado su oportunidad? Por otra parte estaban los nobles de la Facción Oeste, la cual lideraba Yasaka. Eran numerosos los que opinaban que aquel joven les fuera presentado ya mismo para comprobar si podía ser un buen guardián para ambas Kioto…, o si por el contrario era una amenaza, la cual debía ser eliminada.

Arrugó el ceño ante aquel último pensamiento. ¿En serio planeaban matar a un niño? Considerarlo una amenaza… ¡ja! ¡Aquel niño no era una amenaza en lo más mínimo! Además, no era el momento. La presión sobre Yasaka era enorme, pero ésta confió la decisión a su persona, decisión que no gustó nada a los nobles pero, ¿acaso se enfrentarían a la más poderosa de todos los youkais, junto a Nurarihyon? Había que estar realmente loco.

—Tiempo al tiempo. No hay prisa. Hay que dejarle disfrutar de su infancia —Murmuró mientras se colocaba un sombrero, apagaba el cigarro y se marchaba de templo que estaban recorriendo la plataforma, echando un último vistazo a los tres miembros de la familia Hyodo.

* * *

**Lento pero seguro, aunque más corto de lo que me hubiera gustado. Se intentará hacer más largo, aunque nada se promete. Ambos os agradecemos el apoyo. Ahora los r****eviews:**

thejackarrow: eso es cierto, pero hubo vacío de poder entre el incidente con la Belial y la llegada de Rias y Sona, ¿no?

donplay: gracias !

rucois: lento, pero no abandonada jajaja.

Guest: tienes razón. Gracias por compartir tu razonamiento.

**Pd: la oferta de colaboración sigue abierta. Contactad con erendir si estáis interesados.**


End file.
